Traditionally, in mobile telecommunication networks base transceiver stations (BTS) have been deployed to enable mobile devices within the coverage area of a base transceiver station to communicate via the mobile network. Typically each BTS serves a coverage area limited by the range of its transceivers and those of the mobile equipment with which it communicates, and each typically is capable of handling a relatively large volume of traffic. A BTS communicates with the core mobile network via a base station controller (BSC) configured to serve multiple base transceiver stations, e.g., those in a particular geographic area. Traditionally each BTS has been connected to the BSC via a dedicated, high capacity, and relatively costly connection, such as a dedicated T-1 or E-1 line.
In some cases, mobile service providers have not been willing to make the investment that would be required to deploy BTS's in remote (e.g., rural) and/or sparsely populated areas since each would serve only a relatively small number of users yet would still consume the same dedicated communication line and limited BSC resources (e.g., BSC port). Similar obstacles are presented by small enterprises, households, etc., that would like to be able to contract for dedicated, lower capacity access to a mobile network.
An IP network has been used in place of a dedicated E-1/T-1 line to transport mobile network traffic from a lower volume BTS, such as one on a ship, to a mobile network, but typically such solutions have required that a special, dedicated BSC provided by the transport equipment vendor be used, which is undesirable for mobile service providers that already have an installed base of traditional base station controllers and/or for those network/equipment providers who themselves manufacture or sell a BSC.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to connect remote areas and/or smaller numbers of users to a mobile network without requiring a dedicated high capacity line and without requiring that existing BSC equipment be replaced or that a proprietary and dedicated BSC be used.